Kiva's Wedding
Zemo is finally defeated and was spared by Kiva's Keyblade. Zemo: Come on, Kiva.. We all know you'll finish me. Just accept it. Kiva: Zemo, you are under arrest for what you have done. Reia: We know Bowser did this to you. Zemo: Yet, you saved me.. Why? Reia: So you will stand trial for the murder of Kyle and Lisa, Kiva's parents. Zemo: Murdering people is not my style. I knew I shouldn't get rid of the contract! Ratchet: Bowser signed you a contract...to kill them!? Zemo: It's my mistake to make him angry and control me. I may be a murderer, but Browser is like a crime lord of the universe. Kiva: Oh... Clank: I believe Zemo is telling the truth. Dealing with Bowser Koopa himself is a lot more tougher than what we faced against today. Kiva: I know. Zemo: It's a win-win, after all. - Reia smacked Zemo into the rocks. Reia: This ain't a game, Zemo... Kiva: Reia! Reia: Sorry.. Zemo, you're under arrest. Zemo: Be that as it may. - After arrested Zemo, returned to town and placed him in a jail cell, Woodrow showed up. Ratchet: Just keep an eye on Zemo for us, will you? Woodrow: Of course. You all have a wedding to attend to, correct? Kiva: Yeah, that's right. Woodrow: To show our appreciation for saving this town and its people, we are all coming to your wedding. Ratchet: Wow... Kiva: Thanks, Woodrow. Ratchet: Well, Kiva? Should we start? Kiva: Sure. - A few hours later, in two separate dressing rooms, Terra and Kiva get dressed for the wedding of the century. Sophie and Talwyn did their best to make Kiva look beautiful. Talwyn: Okay, how about this wedding gown? It has your personal touch to it. Kiva: I love it, Talwyn. Sophie: Here are the flowers you asked for, Kiva. Talwyn: Wait a minute. What kind of flowers are those? Kiva: Oh, those pink flowers.. I asked Sophie to pick them up. Sophie: I also made a bouquet with those flowers. There's still more. Kiva: Oh. Thanks, Sophie. Talwyn: It's almost time... It's amazing to see you and Terra finally getting married. Kiva: I know, I'm so excited. Talwyn: All of us are too. Reia: Kiva, everyone is here for the reception. Is everything ready? Kiva: Reception? Talwyn: The wedding is about to start. Kiva: Oh, yeah. I'm ready. - A few minutes later, the music plays in the church as Talwyn makes some last minute adjustments on Kiva's wedding gown. Reia: Relax and try not to rush this through. This is a happy day, after all. You and Terra deserve this moment together. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Talwyn: There, all done. Reia: Any last requests? Kiva: Well, I want to-- Reia: Ask me about the speech afterwards? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Alright, I'll do it. Kiva: Thanks. - The bride sing is about to be played. Talwyn: That's our cue. Reia: Believe in your heart. Kiva: Alright. - Both Talwyn and Reia opened the doors and Kiva walked towards the stage with Sophie behind her. Kiva grabbed hands with Terra as they stood face to face with Alister. Terra: You look beautiful.. Kiva: Thanks. You too, my love. Alister: Everyone, thank you for coming. Normally, I would like to say the ritual, but... I believe Ratchet would do the honors. - Ratchet came on stage in Alister's place. Ratchet: Thanks, General. My friends, we have come forward today as an inspiration. A choice between hatred and kindness hangs in the balance, but not here. On this day, we have witnessed two lovers becoming something more. One heart alone is never enough to satisfy the other, but with understanding, courage and love, that proves to be a force stronger than anything. - Terra removed Kiva's glove and puts a wedding ring in her finger. Ratchet: The union of two hearts shall never be apart, as to the light and the darkness. - Kiva puts a wedding ring in his finger in return. Ratchet: Terra, you have no longer been controlled by Xehanort. That proves that you have come a long way for the Republic. And now, you have someone who loves you. Will you allow Kiva to be your wife? - Terra took a deep breath and say the two words. Terra: I do. Ratchet: Kiva, you have started off as secretive. Pushing yourself to impossible limits, making choices that will change people, who believes in you. And now, you are never meant to be alone, from both sides. - During the speech, Reia smiled at Kiva and Terra for they have become something more. Ratchet: Will you allow Terra to be your husband? Kiva: I do. Ratchet: The light and darkness are a balance, one must be obtained at any cost. Kiva, Terra.. You two, husband and wife, are always welcome to the Republic and always have my deepest respect. Terra, you may kiss the bride. - Both Kiva and Terra kissed and the crowd roared with applause. Kiva smiled and, one hour later, the feast has been taken place. Kiva: This...is perfect. Terra: I agree. Everyone thanks us for our past deeds. And now, look at them.. Attending to see us unite. Kiva: Yeah.. Oh, should we should let Reia do her speech first? - Suddenly, Raine has gotten everyone's attention. Raine: I wish to prepare a toast to Kiva and Terra: The light within the darkness. - Everyone cheered to Kiva and Terra as the toast was called for too suddenly. Kiva: Thanks, everyone. And now, it is my deepest gratitude to present Reia with her speech. Terra: I'm not sure about this.. She has never made a speech before... Kiva: But I promise her she can do this.. Terra: Alright then. Reia, you're up. - Just like when Kiva goes on stage, she asked the same question to Reia. Kiva: Any last requests? Reia: Some water?? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva gave Reia a cup of water to calm her down. Reia: Thanks. Terra: Don't get too nervous, alright? Kiva: Stay calm, sis. You can do it. - Reia stood up and deliver her speech to the audience. Reia: Kiva...has come to me for a certain test of survival. That's how it all started. Back then, I didn't realize she is all alone, battling against the darkness, searches for an answer. Because of my brother and mother, who are still alive, I thought I had a chance to become stronger, but that same determination pulls me further into the darkness... It is she that wish me back and even brought me back from near-death. I... When she is chosen for the Mark of Mastery, I know I have to teach her how to be a more dependent fighter. Even after, she has no one else to stand beside her as a relative. But now, she doesn't have to stand alone. She doesn't have to bear the struggled memories of the past. I can be there for her and Terra, if she chooses to find the change in their hearts. - The audience clapped with the amazing words Reia has to say, even Kiva hugged Reia too sudden crying and finally understand how Reia feels for her. Kiva: That was wonderful... - Reia can only smile to Kiva, as Reia hugged Kiva back. Kiva: I finally understand... Reia: I know. - The audience continued to applauded as the screen slowly turned to black, but the final verdict from Yen Sid remains. Category:Scenes